Oh Christmas Tree
by 13luckystars
Summary: Christmas themed Frerard written during Christmas but never posted.


"Gee! Gee! Come on! Get up!" Frank yelled at me while jumping up and down in the bed.

"Ugh." I said and flipped my pillow over my face.

"Get up!"

"Frank, give me five more minutes!"

"No! We need to get going!" he yelled and jumped on top of me. This was not the most welcome thing at nine o'clock in the morning.

"Why in the world do we need to get going at nine?" I asked and pulled the pillow off of my face. I really had no clue why I had tried fighting him in the first place; no one beats Frank.

I looked up at him to see an adorable pout on his face. "We are going to get our Christmas tree silly!" he said and his face changed back into his usual enthusiastic face.

Ahh, I thought, now I remembered. Frank always made me pick a day that we were going to go get our tree way before the day we planned so I couldn't push it off, but this year I had another thing planned so today was a day to be excited about.

Frank absolutely loved the day we went out to get our Christmas tree. We had been doing this for three years, counting this one, and every time we had gone out he had acted like he had downed three pots of coffee before we even left the house. While I was growing up we always had fake trees so until Frank and I started living together I hadn't known the experience. And that was also one of the reasons that Frank didn't want to ever get a fake tree. That and actually cutting it down excited him too much.

"Okay Frankie, I'm getting up." I said and gave him a kiss on the top of his head before getting off of the bed.

Frank looked up at me with puppy dog eyes as I walked over to the bathroom. "Will you take a shower with me?"

Licking my lips I followed Frank into the bathroom.

…

After a very intimate shower with Frank we got ready to leave the house.

It was really fun watching Frank get into his snow pants that he insisted he needed to wear even though there wasn't any snow on the ground, but this year I just had other things on my mind. And I think Frank noticed.

"Gee, what are you thinking about?" he asked with a pout.

"Nothing baby."

"You lie. After that shower you really want to lie to me?"

I got up off my spot on the couch and walked over to where Frank was standing. Wrapping my arms around his waist I kissed his cheek.

"Of course not, I'm not lying."

"Then why weren't you watching me like you always do?"

"I just have other things on my mind."

"Can I know about these other things?" he asked rubbing up against me.

I pushed him away. "You can know about them later, but not right now."

Frank's pout got even worse but I just ignored him. Eventually he finished getting ready and we headed out of the house.

"Frank I'll be out in just a second, I need to grab something." I said right as we were walking out the door.

Frank nodded. Truthfully I didn't think he was going to let me get away with that but he did.

Quickly I ran back into our bedroom and opened the drawer on my bedside table.

Inside the drawer was mainly junk. Some papers were balled up and others were still flat like they had just been printed out. I had pens and string and a pair of scissors that I really had no idea how they got there in the drawer.

I pushed these items away and found what I was looking for. The items in the drawer had been placed like that for a reason; they were hiding the box I now held in my hand.

Putting the small velvet box into my pocket I ran out to the car. This was going to be the best tree cutting day ever.

…

About an hour later we finally got to the tree farm. The whole ride there Frank had been acting completely crazy, just like always. I knew the situation earlier had kind of made him mad but the prospect of getting our Christmas tree seemed to make it all better.

"Gee, can you believe this is our third tree we've gotten as a couple?" he asked as I took the saw from the guy working the farm.

The guy gave us a weird look, definitely a homophobe, but I don't think Frank even noticed. Sometimes Frank got so excited he didn't even notice the looks people gave him. It was only when he was looking forward to something that he wouldn't notice though; any other time he kept the fact that he was gay and we were together to himself.

We got back in the car and I swore Frank was going to bounce right out of the open window.

"Frank, baby, you really need to calm down."

"Sometimes," he started with a raised eyebrow. "You act more like my mother than my boyfriend."

I sighed at the fact that he was still only my boyfriend. We had been living together for only two years but we had been together since I was seventeen. I was now twenty-four. When I left to go to college, Frank had still been in high school so he hadn't been able to live with me. Then once I was out of collage I had had to find a job before he could move in with me. Neither of us had liked the wait since we had known that we were in love for a while, but we managed and now I was ready for him to be mine forever. I knew that I would never find anyone as amazing as him so I was going to make him mine.

And that day I planned to ask him was today. It was apparent to anyone that just watched Frank that he loved cutting down Christmas tree so I figured why not ask that kind of question when he was doing something he loved?

"Gee! There's one!" Frank shouted pointing out my window, almost hitting me in the face.

So I parked the car there and we got out.

"Jesus Christ! It's fucking cold!" I exclaimed when we got out of the car and were blasted by the cold wind.

"Well duh Gerard. It's winter." Frank said giving me a look that plainly said I couldn't have said anything dumber.

I smiled. "Okay smartass, which tree?"

He then ran over to one of the trees enthusiastically.

Here we go, I thought as I walked over to him.

I got down on one knee, making it look like I was just getting down to cut the tree, and pulled the velvet box out of my pocket.

"Gee, what are you doing?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Frank," I said slowly opening the box and showing him the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Frank tackled me, sending us both to the ground, and started squealing in happiness.

I took that as a yes.


End file.
